Julian Jaxson
Julian Jaxson is a son of Demeter, Greek goddess of the Harvest. Backstory Hey, I'm Julian, and I've recently been told that I'm a son of Demeter, God of the Harvest. Pretty crazy, I gotta say. Well, I was born in little town called San Camaro, Texas. My family owned a small farm on the outside of town, and life was simple. We grew crops, sold them at the market, and we had nice business going. When I was old enough, my parents made me work in the fields; tending the crops, digging up weeds, and watering. Then, the crops started to become real fine. The tomatoes were redder, the corn was taller, and even the black berries that grew on the west fence were bigger. The neighbors asked how we did it, and we really didn't have an answer for 'em. Turns out, people loved our crops, and some folks came in from the Big City just to buy our stock from the market. Things were looking pretty bright, and my parents had enough for me to go to a good school with nice people. I really did like Math and History; it was all a system, no strings attached. I didn't take to reading much, the letters seemed all jumbled up on the page, but, if I tried, I could figure out what it said. One day, before I went out to the feilds in the morning before school, my dad and step-mother sat me down at the table for a talk. They asked me if I knew about the Greek gods. I told them yes. Then, they started getting all shakey-like. My dad spilled the beans and told me that those gods were real, and I was one of them "Demigods". I thought my real mom had been killed in a car accident, but instead she's controlling the seasons somewhere yonder. I didn't know that they were serious, and I thought this was all bull, but they didn't look the part. Then, my dad got up and walked into his room. I heard the sound of furniture moving, and he returned with a long cardboard box. After sitting down again, he handed me the box, and told me to never let go of what was inside. I opened the box and an old-looking rifle was inside. My dad told me it was a family heirloom, and that I would need it in the future. Every day after that, he took me out to shoot targets. I started to like the rifle pretty good. After a month or so, I was sat down again. This time, they told me there was a better place for me. Safer, they added. Turns out us Demigods were wanted targets for all kinds of nasty folk. My parents mustered up plane tickets, didn't tell me where to. Not quite sure how we got the gun past security. Seems like it didn't exist to them. Never flown on a plane before. Pretty cool, I gotta say. But I couldn't help but feel that I was being watched. They told me to take a taxi outside of the airport and give him a peice of paper giving instructions to where to drop me off. That's pretty much how I got here. Details BASICS * NAME: Julian Jaxson * AGE: 14 * BIRTHDAY: * FAMILY: Yes APPEARANCE * HEIGHT: Tall * EYE COLOUR: Hazel * HAIR COLOUR: Light Brown * SKIN COLOUR: * USUALLY WEARS: Jeans with oversized shirts SUPERNATURAL * POWERS: Plant powers NATURAL SKILLS AND ABILITIES * WEAPON OF CHOICE: 1942 Mauser semi automatic rifle with monster killing bullets FAVOURITES * COLOUR: * FOOD: * BEVERAGE: * SPORT: * MOVIE: * MUSIC: DISLIKES AND FEARs